


While I Was Sleeping

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coma, Fix-It, M/M, Pietro POV, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't expect to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While I Was Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> I saw your prompts are open, and i really don't want to sound like a nag, but i was wondering if you'd still take my prompt? It was the "Pietro wakes up after being shot, Wanda is squeezing him for dear life and Clint is happy he's awake and alive, but is too busy calling him an idiot." one. Pretty please and thanks a million!!

He didn't expect to wake up.

 

He'd made his peace with it, as much as he could in the few short seconds between seeing the weapons turn towards the boy Clint had come back to save and taking the decision to do the right thing for once in his life.

 

The bullets had hurt as they tore into him but all he could focus on was the unharmed man and boy in front of him. He was upset that he hadn't gotten a chance to say goodbye to Wanda, it was his one regret as the cold black started to creep in. But he'd managed to say some cool last words and, honestly, having Clint Barton's face as the last thing he ever saw was definitely not the worst way to go.

 

Beep....Beep....Beep...Beep....

 

The incessant beeps were the first thing to filter into his awareness but they were closely followed by the waves of mind numbing pain. Everything hurt. Oh God, he hoped this meant that he was still alive, because, if this was Hell, then there was no way he was going to be able to stand it.

 

As he panicked internally, still too weak to move, he heard the soft tones of his sister whispering in his ear. “Wake up soon.” the voice said before he felt the brush of lips against his forehead.

 

_He was alive._

 

With Wanda's voice had come the surety that this wasn't some hellish form of afterlife, he had somehow managed to survive. He _definitely_ hadn't seen that coming.

 

He drifts in and out of awareness for what feels like eternity. The pain starts to fade but he is still unable to do anything other than listen. As often as he hears her, it seems like Wanda never leaves his bedside. He hates that he is putting her through this but she seems happy. She sounds happier than he has heard her in a long time. Pietro is aware enough to hear the same doctor that Ultron had forced to do his bidding talk about his condition. He had the HYDRA experiments to thank for his still being alive. He can't ever imagine thanking HYDRA for anything, not even this. They've still got a long way to go before they clear the red in their ledger with him.

 

From the information he gathers, it's a waiting game. His body is healing, slowly. He's never really been good with slow. He's too impatient, restless. This floating and listening without being able to communicate is torture.

 

Wanda's joined up with the Avengers. _Good for her_ , he thinks. She deserves the chance to help people. He remembers when they were young, she had always wanted to be a nurse like their mama. This will suit her, she'll be great at it.

 

He recognises some of the other voices. Steve is there fairly often, quietly asking for updates on Pietro's condition. He occasionally hears Natasha chatting softly to Wanda in Sokovian. He's glad that Wanda is making friends. The robot, Vision, is there a lot. Too often. Pietro isn't keen on the way Wanda's laugh picks up when he's around. He sincerely hopes that one of the Avengers is looking out for his sister in his absence. Keeping her away from battery operated lothario's.

 

He tries not to think about the voice that he doesn't hear. Clint. It's silly, the way the lack of Clint's gruff voice upsets him. He'd started to doubt his memory, maybe he had been too late? Had Clint been hit? Was Clint dead? Had it all been for nothing?

 

The first time he drifts up from oblivion to the sound of Clint's voice, a jolt runs through him. There's beeping and yelling and pleas of “open your eyes”, “Pietro, thank God” and “he moved!”. He feels hands on his face and then there's a harsh light blinding him, searing into his brain as he falls back into the quiet.

 

Clint's there as often as Wanda is now. It makes something in Pietro feel warm and safe to hear the two of them interact quietly as they wait on him waking up. Wanda likes him, he can tell. He's glad. It seems important to him that Clint and Wanda get on.

 

He feels stronger each time his mind surfaces. He can tell that he'll soon be healed enough to wake. To see his sister and Clint. He's going to have to cue up his catchphrase. He thinks it will make Clint smile to hear it. He wonders just when Clint smiling became so important to him.

 

He's lost all sense of how long he's been in this bed but after god-knows-how-long he feels like he can finally open his eyes.

 

He can hear Wanda and Clint laughing as they watch some stupid movie. He can feel Wanda's hand in his. He squeezes.

 

“Pietro?! Oh my God, Clint! He is waking up.”

 

He hears the scrape of a chair as he feels Clint move beside him, calling out for a nurse. No, this isn't right, he doesn't want nurses, he wants to wake up with just Wanda and Clint there to see.

 

He forces his eyelids open, trying to blink away the grit. Wanda's grinning face swims into view as she throws herself into his arms, causing him to groan in pain. _Still not fully healed then_ , he thinks as he becomes aware of the lengths of bandage swaddling his torso.

 

He tries to speak but his mouth is too dry, the clever catchphrase coming out as spurts of pained wheezing instead. As Wanda pulls back, he finally catches sight of Clint. The old man looks good. He looks tired, but happy.

 

“You, kid, are an idiot. Don't ever do that again.”

 

Pietro wants to snark back, to banter, to tease but all he can manage is a weak huff. Clint seems to get the gist though and his bow-calloused hand reaches out to fondly ruffle Pietro's damp hair.

 

“Save your strength. Plenty of time for that once you're better.”

 

Yeah, Pietro thinks, looking at Clint's twinkling eyes, there will be plenty of time for a lot of things once he's better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://pietrolovesclint.tumblr.com/)


End file.
